plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wall-nut
|PvZ2 = }} Wall-nut to pierwsza roślina defensywna, którą dostajemy w każdej części Plants vs. Zombies. Chroni inne rośliny przed atakami zombie, przyjmując na siebie dużo obrażeń, pozwalając innym roślinom wypełniać swoje zadania. Etymologia Nazwa "Wall-nut" powstała połączenia słów "walnut" (z ang. Orzech włoski) oraz "wall" (z ang. ściana). Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Wall-nut Wall-nuts have hard shells which you can use to protect your other plants. Toughness: high "People wonder how I feel about getting constantly chewed on by zombies," says Wall-nut. "What they don't realize is that with my limited senses all I can feel is a kind of tingling, like a relaxing back rub." Cost: 50 Recharge: slow TŁUMACZENIE Wall-nuty mają bardzo twarde skorupy, dzięki którym możesz chronić swoje rośliny. Wytrzymałość: Wysoka Odnawianie: Wolne "Ludzie zastanawiają się jak się czuję, gdy jestem ciągle gryziony przez zombie" mówi Wall-nut. "Nie zdają sobie sprawy, że dzięki moim ograniczonym zmysłom, wszystko co czuję to zwykłe mrowienie, jak relaksujące pocieranie pleców." Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 50 TOUGHNESS: High RECHARGE: Sluggish Wall-nuts have hard shells which you can use to protect your other plants. Having retired from his days as a champion bowler in the Pro Leagues, Wall-nut is looking forward to a real challenge on the front lines of home defense. DEFENSE! DEFENSE! TŁUMACZENIE Koszt słońca: 50 Wytrzymałość: Wysoka Odnawianie: Powolne Wall-nuty mają bardzo twarde skorupy, dzięki którym możesz ochronić swoje rośliny. "Po przejściu na emeryturę po dniach bycia kręglowym czempionem w Profesjonalnej Lidze, Wall-nut oczekuje prawdziwego wyzwania na linii frontu w obronie domu. OBRONA! OBRONA!" Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies 2 Plant Food Po użyciu Plant Fooda, Wall-nut otrzymuje metalową zbroję, która posiada wytrzymałość 160 ugryzień. Zbroja potrafi przetrwać jedno uderzenie Gargantuara. Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Wall-nut otrzymuje diamentową zbroję, zwiększającą wytrwałość o 320 ugryzień. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Wall-nut świetnie się sprawdza na planszach o małym poziomie trudności. Najlepiej posadzić go na stałe na ostatnich liniach najbliżej zombie albo zaraz przy Chomperze. Jednak na trudniejszych poziomach nie sprawdza się ze względu na niższą wytrzymałość od Tall-nuta. Dobrze też sadzić na nim Pumpkina, żeby zwiększyć jego wytrzymałość. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Wall-nut w tej części jest naszą podstawową rośliną do obrony. Tak jak w części pierwszej, najlepiej stawiać go zaraz przy nadchodzącym zombie. Należy często wymieniać Wall-nuty na nowe, by zapewnić stałą ochronę przed zombie. Może być wykorzystywany razem z Infi-nutem. Po odblokowaniu Primal Wall-nut'a stosowanie go mija się z celem, ze względu na odnowienie, no chyba że na Last Standzie. Galeria Ciekawostki Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Wall-nut stoi w bezruchu, kiedy jest zjadany przez zombie. Podobnie tak się dzieje z Tall-nutem, Lily Padem, Planternem, Pumpkinem oraz Flower Potem. *Wall-nut jest drugą rośliną posiadającą największą ilość wariacji: normalny, Explode-o-nut, Giant Wall-nut, Tall-nut, Imitater, Wall-nut Zombie, oraz Tall-nut Zombie. *Według Tree of Wisdom, Wall-nut i Chomper byli kiedyś współlokatorami w koledżu i dlatego dobrze współpracują. *Wall-nut jest pusty w środku, co widać gdy zombie go jedzą. *Wall-nut wraz z jego paroma wariacjami są jedynymi roślinami, które są ofensywne i defensywne. Jest ofensywny podczas Wall-nut Bowling oraz defensywny podczas zwykłych poziomów. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Wall-nut jest jednym z sześciu roślin występujących w zwiastunie "Plants vs. Zombies 2", które walczą z zombie. Pozostałe rośliny to: Bonk Choy, Bloomerang, Peashooter, Pea Pod, i Sunflower. *W Almanacu jest napisane, że jest emerytowanym graczem w kręgle, co jest nawiązaniem do mini-gier Wall-nut Bowling z pierwszej części gry. *Wall-nut, wraz z Peashooterem i Sunflowerem jest jedyną rośliną mająca kostiumy wyłącznie podczas określonej pory roku, święta, itp. **Są to jedyne rośliny nie posiadające stałego kostiumu. *W wersji 1.9, pojawiał się glitch w teksturach oczu u Wall-nut'a, tak samo jak z Snow Pea, Threepeater oraz Twin Sunflower. *Od aktualizacji 2.0, Wall-nut First Aid nie działa już na uszkodzone Wall-nut'y w poziomach Save Our Seeds. *Jeśli gracz postawi ulepszonego Wall-nuta na uszkodzonym, efekt Plant Food nie zostanie wywołany. Zobacz też *Explode-o-nut *Giant Wall-nut *Tall-nut *Wall-nut Zombie *Tall-nut Zombie *Hard-nut *Infi-nut *Pea-nut *Primal Wall-nut *Endurian en:Wall-nut Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Dzień Kategoria:Rośliny z Player's House Kategoria:Player's House Kategoria:Dzień Kategoria:Rośliny defensywne Kategoria:Rośliny z rodziny Reinforce-mint